Modern aircraft have avionics bay access doors or equipment access doors with piano type hinges. These access doors allow maintenance personnel to repair equipment and avionics stored behind these doors. Unfortunately, piano type hinges stick out of the moldline of the aircraft slightly and create drag. In addition, the piano hinges allow vapors, dirt and liquids to seep into the compartments. These contaminants can reduce the lifetime of the avionics and equipment.
Thus there exists a need for an aircraft hinge that does not create drag and does not allow contaminants into the equipment and avionics bays.